Faraday
Faraday '''(formerly '''Falrod) is a kingdom located on a continent east of Estard in Dragon Quest VII. Its island is the fifth visited by the party. Story Past With the Hero and his friends having sorted out the situation in L'Arca and fresh off the town's animal festival, they proceed to assemble the next island from the Shrine of Mysteries. Again in the distant past, the party finds itself on a fairly large landmass overrun by machines. Barely escaping themselves, the Hero and his party make for the walled city of Frobisher, where they learn that the kingdom is under siege from a horde of automata, mechanical androids from the Dark World with orders to kill the populace. The massive assault has endured so long, and the human cost so great, that surviving citizens throughout the kingdom are largely demoralised. With the King's armies exhausted and running out of both time and options, His Majesty has enlisted the help of mercenaries. While in Frobisher, Ruff notes the smell of oil in the air. They investigate the town and run into Captain Thaddeus Goodwinding, who is holding a strategy meeting with his soldiers. Afterwards, the party heads to Faraday Castle. There, they sign up to be mercenaries. After defeating the drill sergeant, they become mercenaries. They meet with the king, who informs them of the situation in Faraday. Thaddeus calls a meeting with his soldiers and mercenaries soon after. Thaddeus informs everyone at the meeting about the situation and asks the group for any ideas on how to stop the mechanised menace. One of the soldiers suggests that they talk to Autonymus because he is a mechanical genius. Thaddeus informs them that Autonymus would not be interested in helping them. However, another of the soldiers conscripts the party to talk to Autonymus nonetheless. The party travels west to the Institute of Automatry. Inside, Autonymus is working on a droid named E.L.L.I.E., named after a woman he once loved. When the party tries to talk to him, he ignores them at first. As they persist, Autonymus becomes abrasive, telling them that he has no concern for the populace of Faraday and that he cares much more for machines than he does humans. The party returns to Faraday and informs Thaddeus that Autonymus has refused to help. Thaddeus chooses to accompany the party to speak with Autonymus. When they reach the Institute of Automatry once more, Autonymus rebuffs them again. Thaddeus comments that it was a waste of time coming. As the party and Thaddeus exit the cabin, a lone automaton appears. It breaks down in front of the party. Autonymus, hearing the noise, comes outside his cabin to investigate. There he sees the downed automaton. He and Thaddeus take it inside where Autonymus tinkers with it. Thaddeus orders the party to return to the castle because he fears that the automata are invading the castle at the moment. The party returns to find that automata are indeed attacking the castle. The party is tasked with the defence of the castle gates. The party defeats two waves of attackers. Before a third wave attacks the party, the automata suddenly go haywire and are stunned. Autonymus and Thaddeus have returned as well, with E.L.L.I.E. now able to deploy a radio jammer. New weapon now in hand, Thaddeus proposes a full-scale counterstrike on the Automaton Stronghold in the northeast, so the party heads there as automata pour out from the area. Autonymus and Thaddeus arrive shortly after with E.L.L.I.E., deploying her radio jammer again to disable all the automata in the area and allowing the party to storm the base. Reaching its control room several levels underground, they encounter the Tinpot Dictator. The demon then tells the party that he was chosen by the Demon King to lead the assault against Faraday. He also explains that his army cannot be defeated, as it is in infinite supply so long as he lives. The Dictator next commands the Automatons to attack the party. However, the machines are unable to process his orders and attack themselves. This frustrates him into attacking the party himself. The Tinpot Dictator is soon felled, but with his dying order, he summons his ultimate weapon, a slaughtomaton, to destroy everything, no longer caring what happens to Faraday. The party engages this machine as well, and it is destroyed. After the fight, Thaddeus, Autonymus and E.L.L.I.E. enter the boss's lair. Thaddeus compliments the party for its role in defeating the leader of the automata. They return to Faraday Castle, where the king thanks them for saving their kingdom. He presents the party with a poison moth knife, an heirloom of the royal family. The party also receives payment for their mercenary work. With that, the party returns to the present. Present Faraday in the present is immersed in robotics. It has mass-produced mechanical cleaners and is working on making a mechanical person. However, with no model to work from, progress is nonexistent. However, as the party introduces themselves to Faraday's new king, King Faraday VII, a soldier gives word to the king that they have found the "Legendary Automaton". The king takes some soldiers and they head west to the former Institute of Automatry. The party arrives there first and they see E.L.L.I.E. It has been running since the last time they saw it in the past. She is making soup for Autonymus, who has been long dead by this point, in the hopes that he will recover. The king arrives and takes E.L.L.I.E. with him to the castle. The party return to the king and find that scientists are investigating the robot to see how it works. They take away some parts from it and it stops working. The king's tutor and Thaddeus' descendant, Ambrose, sees this and asks the king to let E.L.L.I.E. be. However, the king has Ambrose confined in the dungeon. When the party visits him in the dungeon, he asks them to find a part that he has hidden in Frobisher. The party complies with his request and finds the part. They return it to Ambrose and he disguises himself as a soldier to move about the castle. They go into the castle's laboratory and fix E.L.L.I.E. However, it goes berserk and attacks Ambrose. The king enters the laboratory with soldiers and they turn off E.L.L.I.E. Ambrose fixes the Automaton and returns it to Autonymus' cabin, where it continues to make soup for Autonymus. The king allows E.L.L.I.E. to remain here and realises that it has become more than just a machine. He promises that he will continue his research into creating mechanical beings, but E.L.L.I.E. will not be part of that plan. After the king leaves, Ambrose thanks the party in helping him save E.L.L.I.E. Should the party visit Autonymus' cabin in Disc 2, they find that E.L.L.I.E. no longer runs. It lies next to Autonymus' bones. If the party returns to Faraday after the Almighty is revealed to be Orgodemir in disguise, they will discover no sign of life in Faraday Castle, Frobisher, or the Institute of Automatry. When speaking to the inhabitants of other towns, it is revealed that the kingdom had been attacked by Orgodemir and that everyone had disappeared without a trace. Points of interest *'Frobisher' - A fortress town northeast of Faraday Castle *'Faraday Castle' - The castle *'Institute of Automatry' - West of Faraday Castle. Autonymus lives here by choice, segregating himself from the rest of the populace. In the present, it is labelled as a No Man's Land. *'Automaton Stronghold' - A complex within a mountain east of Frobisher. This is the operations base of the Tinpot Dictator and the automata. In the present, a seer stands outside the base. The player can ask the seer to divine the location of fragments. *'Pool of Piety' - Accessible only in the present at first, this temple serves as the gate to a Pedestal. The Pedestal can only be accessed once the player has the sacred stone. The area is accessible through the right Mysterious Fragments in a certain shrine. Notable residents *Captain Thaddeus Goodwinding - Captain of the Faradain forces. He leads the charge against the automata *Autonymus Goodwinding - Thaddeus' brother and a recluse who lives on the western part of the continent, Autonymus initially wants nothing to do with Faraday. His view changes when, by chance, an automaton lands on his doorstep. Etymology Faraday is most likely named for nineteenth-century British physicist Michael Faraday, whose work in electrochemistry and electromagnetic properties paved the way for modern applications of electricity. The SI unit of electrical capacitance, the farad (F), is named in honour of Faraday. Category:Dragon Quest VII locations